On The Road
by Yoru No Grim
Summary: Ah, the joy of camping. In the frozen wastelands north of Prox. Right before you enter Mars Lighthouse. With some people that used to be your enemies. Fun? Read and see! Please R


Freek: Well, I promised I'd do this after 25 reviews, and I got 25 reviews, so... Presenting: On the Road!  
  
RM: You're finally writing it?  
  
Freek: Just ignore him. I just wish Rand would come back...  
  
(In Hogwarts)  
  
Rand: But you don't understand! I can't disarm myself! I don't need a stick!  
  
Harry: Expelliarmus!  
  
Rand: Fine. *Creates Fire Sword*  
  
Harry: *Gulp* Um, y-you can go back now...  
  
Rand: Thanks. I'm leaving anyway. *Travels out*  
  
(The FreekLair (c) )  
  
Freek: Whatever he's doing, I hope it's fine. Anyway, I've been kicking around the idea for a while. So, here it is, my third Journey songfic... On the Road!  
  
**On The Road**  
  
Felix stared at the fire. He had made sure Jenna was out gathering wood, a task that was nigh impossible in the frozen wasteland surrounding Mars Lighthouse. She was still grumbling about how wood would be impossible to find in the frozen north, but he had convinced her. Of course, if Isaac had ever found out how, he'd by lying facedown in the snow, waiting for the Fire Birds to pick his bones clean. However, Isaac wasn't going to find out. Isaac never figured stuff like this out. He turned his thoughts to Hama. He'd met her in Contigo, and grew to love her while the ship was being loaded with supplies. He remembered what he'd said to her all those weeks ago. Garet looked at him. "Say, Felix, why are you lookin' so glum?"  
  
Felix shook his head. "It's been almost a year since I set out with Saturos and Menardi, but I haven't seen my parents anywhere near here. I hope they're fine." Garet clapped a hand on his friend's shoulder.  
  
"What you need is a good travel ditty. Hey, Ivan! Pull out the twanger and let's get a camp song goin'." Ivan pulled a small 7-stringed instrument from his pack. Garet looked at the ground, then muttered, "Wish there was a fire. Unfortunately, can't do anything without wood..." He plopped down. "Anyway, let's get to it. Ivan, you know the chords." Ivan nodded. The young Jupiter Adept plunked a few of the strings, then settled down. He played a few chords, then began doing something strange. He would occasionally move his hand down to the base of the instrument, then press a small wooden lever. Then, the machine began playing chords back. Ivan went off into a nice little introduction. At Felix's amazed face, he grinned.  
  
"It's called a mech-fiddle. Sorta like a hand-fiddle, but with one less string. But with this little lever, you can get it to play chords on its own. Anyway. Garet, you were the one who suggested it. You get to begin." Garet nodded.  
  
He cleared his throat, then sang. "Winter's here again, oh lord. Haven't been home in a year or more. I hope she holds on a little longer." Ivan did a skillful little movement before Garet started up again. "Sent a letter on a long summer day. Made of silver, not of clay. I've been running down this dusty road." Isaac walked up to them, then noticed the instrument.  
  
"That one again, eh?" he groaned. Nevertheless, he began singing. "Wheel in the sky keeps on turning. I don't know where I'll be tomorrow. Wheel in the sky keeps on turning..." Ivan went off into a solo.  
  
"Y'know, Isaac wrote that one himself. Care to sing the second verse?" Isaac nodded, then Ivan went back to playing.  
  
"I've been trying to make it home, got to make it before too long. I can't take this very much longer." Garet took over.  
  
"I'm stranded in the sleet and rain. Don't think I'm ever gonna make it home again. The mornin' sun is risin', it's kissin' the day." Felix joined in.  
  
"Ooh the wheel in the sky keeps on turnin', I don't know where I'll be tomorrow, wheel in the sky keeps on turning..."  
  
"Woah, for tomorrow," came a small voice. Felix now understood why Ivan never sang. He would have said that sounded like a frog being stepped on, but that would have done a disservice to frogs everywhere. "Yeah, it's bad, I know." Ivan nodded. "So, what were you really thinkin' about?"  
  
"Your sister." Ivan's eyes gained a murderous tint.  
  
"And? What about her?"  
  
"Thinking about how I did her wrong."  
  
"Damn right, you did." Ivan leaned back. "You know, you made her awful sad that day."  
  
"Oh, and you didn't make Kay turn on the waterworks? It takes a lot to make my sis cry, bud. That was something cruel." Garet's voice was like ice. Felix had a feeling this wouldn't end well.  
  
Sure enough, Isaac came back with a witty retort. "Well, I've heard of overprotective older brothers, but never overprotective younger brothers. Must be some new development." Garet lunged at him. Isaac threw him off easily. Both drew their swords.  
  
Ivan stepped in between them. "No, I didn't mean for this to happen. Look, you're both right. Let's just end this. It was my fault." Unfortunately, this didn't have the effect Ivan wanted. Instead of the two sheathing their blades, they turned on him. "Oh, shit." He raised his staff cautiously. The two Adepts struck out with their blades. Ivan parried both shots at once, then drove his staff into Garet's stomach. Quickly, he turned and knocked Isaac down. Just then, the girls came back. Jenna and Mia took one look at the men laying on the ground. Mia cast Ply on the two. Garet was the first to wake up.  
  
"What happened?" she asked. Garet sat up, a look of pain on his face.  
  
"Well, Isaac and I were just about to duel when Ivan stepped in and said we shouldn't. Well, we were going to duel anyway when he knocked us down. He got me in the gut... Ow..." Jenna had asked Isaac the same question.  
  
"I sorta made a playful comment, and Garet got all mad. So we were about to duel when the shrimp decided that he'd get involved. He knocked Garet in the gut, then knocked me to the ground." Jenna and Mia stood up. Jenna drew her Fire Brand, while Mia gripped the handle of her Dracomace. Ivan stepped back, then leapt forward. Isaac and Garet got up too, and they flung themselves into the already complicated battle. Sheba shook her head, then walked over to Piers.  
  
"Piers, what happened? Are Garet and Isaac telling the truth?" Piers, of course, hadn't seen anything, seeing as he was standing on top of one of the hills looking at Mars Lighthouse. All the same, he answered.  
  
"Yeah, sure, whatever." Sheba nodded. Then, she drew her Demon Mace and jumped into the now-epic battle. Piers glanced over, then stumbled from shock. Garet had now grabbed hold of Ivan and was using him as a club, swinging him around. Sheba was hitting anyone in sight with her mace, and Jenna and Mia were striking at each other. Isaac was holding on to the blade of his sword, trying to knock Garet cold with the hilt. "Holy elements! What's this?"  
  
"Come over here and I'll tell you, Piers." Felix motioned to the space next to him. "I guess I sorta began this fight. I said I was thinking about Hama when Ivan was near. Of course, he still hasn't forgotten anything that happened back in Contigo... Then Garet had to make some dumb comment, and Isaac had to show off some wit, and things just went down from there." Piers nodded sagely.  
  
"And what were you singing just now?"  
  
"Oh, just some travel song Isaac thought up. Wanna hear it?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Felix cleared his throat. "Wheel in the sky keeps on turnin', don't know where I'll be tomorrow, wheel in the sky keeps turnin'..."  
  
Piers grinned. "Wheel in the sky keeps on turnin', eh? Interesting turn of phrase for the passage of time." Felix nodded, then looked up at the sky.  
  
"Yes, an interesting turn of phrase." His thoughts turned back to Hama as he gazed at the cloudless sky, wondering if he'd ever see her again. {Wheel in the sky keeps on turnin', don't know where I'll be tomorrow, wheel in the sky keeps turnin'...}  
  
***  
  
Well, that's that. My third one-shot. And I hope I get more than one review on this one. I really do. Anyway, please review it. Oh, and I'm planning on writing another, but I can't decide which. Vote: Should it be a one-shot songfic...  
  
(1) Based on Garet & Mia (Only the Good Die Young)  
  
(2) Based Saturos before GS1 up to the boulder scene at the beginning (The Stranger)  
  
(3) Based on Ivan & Kay (You Give Love A Bad Name)  
  
I'm eventually gonna write all three, I'd just like to know what you'd like to see first. See ya later!  
  
-8BTFreek 


End file.
